In some display apparatuses, the frame is secured to the display device body having a screen, and a transparent panel is secured to the frame. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-233059 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-27066 disclose technologies related to such display apparatuses.
When a low-profile display apparatus is achieved, it is considered that the thickness of the frame or panel is reduced or the clearance between the panel and the display device body is reduced. However, when the stiffness is reduced by reduction in the thickness of the frame or panel or displacement occurs because an external force is applied when the clearance between the panel and the display device body is small, the panel may partially make contact with the screen of the display device body. This contact may affect the visibility of the screen of the display device body.